reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Nekoti Rock
| image = Image:Landscape.nekoti.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = A landscape view of Nekoti Rock | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Bounty location, Treasure #9 location | territory = West Elizabeth | region = Tall Trees | inhabitants = Brumas the Bear, see "Wildlife" | image2 = File:NekotiRock1.jpg | caption2 = Nekoti Rock as seen in the map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is a large mountain and major geographical feature in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. Background The Jack Marston mission "Spare the Love, Spoil the Child" takes place in this location. There is also a small cave located at the top of Nekoti Rock, which contains a chest and a treasure for the last Treasure Hunter Challenge. Nekoti Rock is a good place to complete the Lemming Award Stat challenges in multiplayer. There are a large amount of bears in this area, so caution is advised. Layout The landscape around Nekoti Rock consists of thick coniferous forest, snowy outcrops and shallow, rugged plateaus. The peak of the mountain can be reached from the forests below via a twisting path. From the peak, it is possible to see huge distances and certain locations of the game world including the Great Plains, Blackwater, the territory of New Austin and even parts of Mexico to the south. Wildlife Nekoti Rock features a large array of animals unique to the mountain landscape, some of which are large predatory mammals. Due to the presence of these creatures, Nekoti Rock serves as a useful locale for hunting the following: *Grizzly Bears *Cougars *Wolves *Bobcat *Elk *Buck *Deer *Bighorn *Horses *Beaver (hard to find) *Skunk (occasionally) *Eagles *Hawks *Owls *Songbird (occasionally) *Rabbit *Crow In single player, the mountain is also the location of Brumas the Bear for the final Master Hunter Challenge. Trivia *During the mission "Spare the Love, Spoil the Child", Jack Marston gets injured by a grizzly atop Nekoti Rock, the encounter leaves him facial scars which he bears in his adult life. *Nekoti means "one" in the Central Algonquian Languages of Kickapoo, Sauk, and Shawnee. *The cave on the top appears to be that of a bear's, with small piles of bones and skulls scattered throughout it. However no bear can be seen there, except for Brumas the Bear, as he appears to come out of the cave (except in multiplayer, when a bear may be rarely seen in the cave). *Following the Stranger side-mission "Remember My Family", there seems to be a high number of Bounty Targets hiding in this location. (Confirmed on PS3) *Contrary to popular belief it is not the highest reachable point of the game, but instead there are a series of slopes leading up to the top of the mountain range above Cochinay and Nekoti Rock itself. It is however, definitely the point that provides the best view in the game as places such as Blackwater and most of the Great Plains can be seen from the summit. *If the player stands outside the cave, they may see that it appears as if the snow is falling through the mountain and into the cave. *Many patches of Violet Snowdrop can be found around the base of this area. *Lobo the Wolf is Rarely found here, but has been reported by some players *If your standing in the cave, on the rock in the right hand side next to the chest with the pile of rocks on the top, with your head poking through the cave ceiling texture you can angle the camera through the texture and you will see flurecent lime green trees with what looks like green light spreading from them over time - correct angling on the left side of the cave can do the same with a red and green hue spreading from the trees (confirmed on xbox 360) Gallery File:Mountain_lion.jpg|Marston getting attacked on Nekoti Rock. File:Picture_12.png|Marston viewing Nekoti Rock on foot. File:Nekotirock2.jpg|Nekoti Rock's location. Nekoti Rock view by Kernel Popanator.jpg|View from Nekoti Rock on Horseback. Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- es:Nekoti Rock Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Tall Trees Category:Treasure Location Category:Bounty locations